


One for the Road

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Established Relationship, Jenmish, M/M, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Misha says goodbye with a quickie because, Misha.





	One for the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is all fictional, and is not intended to be a real representation of the people who share the same names etc. No disrespect intended  
> This is my first fic so any beta help or concrit is welcome.  
> Sorry for any horrendous grammatical mistakes.

So, Jensen is pretty sure that the only people who would barge in unannounced into his trailer would be either Jared or Misha. And since he can hear the door being locked, he's going to have to go with Misha. He could confirm it if he would just stop leaning on the counter as he scarfs down gummy bears and watches Ozark and turns around...but he doesn't. It's nice to surprise yourself sometimes.

And then there are hands, traveling under his shirt, on his abs, one of them going upwards and pinching a nipple while the other goes over his jeans to palm his cock. Jensen's a little shocked at the speed, but the sweet little kisses Misha's dragging upward from his neck to the spot behind his ear almost make up for it.

"We gotta talk about foreplay, dude. It's this hot new thing", Jensen jokes and he feels Misha's laugh reverberate through his chest before he hears it.

"I have to drive home, you fucker, and it's getting late. Now, do you wanna?" he asks.

And _Jesus_ , does Jensen _want_ . They've been back shooting for a couple of months and he's only had Misha for a week. And apparently, Misha is now going to fuck off and not come back till December. Jensen doesn't know what he wants more at this point, Misha's shooting schedule or Misha himself, but the half hard dick that Misha's grinding against the cleft of his ass makes that choice easy.

Right now, he wants Misha. Well, to be specific he wants Misha's dick in his mouth.

So, Jensen switches them around and pushes Misha into the counter as he falls to his knees

And ugh...Misha's wearing this Jeans again, Jensen can't even remember how many times he's taken Misha's dick out of these falling apart, ratty pair of jeans. He also can't remember why he voluntarily sleeps with this weirdo. Between Daneel and Misha, his lovers have no sense of fashion. It's like they're conspiring to ruin him.

"Hey Mish, you know you don't have to wait for Rome to go shopping with me. We can go anytime. Get rid of this monstrosity," Jensen says, as he opens Misha's jeans and drags it down with his underwear.

"You need to work on your dirty talk, Ackles. Not everyone gets off to haute couture and shopping, dude," Misha responds, and really Jensen should fuck Misha in a changing room, just to get him over this weird aversion he has in regards to buying clothes but that's for later.

Jensen has other things to think about for now, like Misha's dick and how it's hard already, a good length to stroke and _thick, thicker_ _than Jensen's_ and dusky now with all the blood and this is the point where his brain stops making words. He can't be bothered to tease Misha, not when this is going to be the last foray into casual sex for a while and when he's this hard just _anticipating_ the stretch of his lips, so needy for it that he's literally drooling. So, he opens his mouth and swallows down as much of Misha's dick as he can without gagging.

Misha grunts and then there are fingers tangling in Jensen's hair, forcing his head down till his nose is tracing Misha's pubic bone and he can't _breathe_.

Misha holds him there for a few seconds before pulling back a little and this, this right here, this is what Jensen was _craving_. Misha's cock in his throat, breath trapped in his lungs like his aching dick in his jeans, tears streaming down his face because it hurts so good.

Misha takes his dick out, traces Jensen's lips with the head of his cock. "You probably want to take your dick out now, baby. Jerk off while I fuck your face. Yeah," and Jensen has his dick out and is jerking it before he even realizes he's going to, but that's how it always is with Misha, he makes it so easy to not think, to just...let it happen.

Misha is also easy in the way he doesn't ask for any fancy tongue tricks or specialized suction, not that Jensen has any idea on how to go about learning that. He just fucks Jensen's face, uses him till he comes and _goddamn_ but Jensen loves it.

Jensen's continues jacking off, as fast as he can with only his precome as lube. Not that it seems to matter to his fast approaching orgasm, but his strokes are quite erratic. It's just hard to maintain any rhythm while your vision is getting blurry with tears and the lack of oxygen, because your best friend is _throat fucking_ you and shit.

He's done. He's coming, orgasm rolling through his body, his throat clenching around Misha's cock as his own come pools in his hand.

"Oh, Oh, you came. Imma 'na, Imma 'na....."Misha groans as Jensen's mouth fills up with hot, bitter fluid. He swallows it down and gives Misha's dick a few pulls to drag him through the aftershocks. Misha stands back and tugs at Jensen's hair till he stops licking Misha's dick and sits back.

Misha then wanders off and comes back with his jeans done up and a wet washcloth which he hands over to Jensen.

"So, you're gonna go hang out with Jared now?" he asks as he gets up and starts looking through the fridge.

"Nah," Jensen says, as he cleans up and then tucks himself in."I'm beat. I'm just waiting for a car to free up and anyways, now that Gen's here, Jared's probably halfway home by now."

Misha has now procured a beer, which he hands over to Jensen while he gulps down some water and says "Hey, I have to leave now, but I will be driving for about a couple hours, all by my lonesome self, so if you feel like you want to talk, please call."

Jensen takes a sip of his beer and gets himself off the floor to wander over to Misha and give him a hug. Misha worries too much, and sometimes it irritates him, but mostly it makes him feel warm and happy and...and _loved_.

"Don't worry, I'll call you as soon as I get home and you can bore me to sleep, okay?" Jensen murmurs and deposits a little kiss on Misha's cheek, "and tell Josh I'm ready to go home."


End file.
